runescapefandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Konto
thumb|En närbild av en spelares karaktär.Ett konto är det medel genom vilket en spelare som identifierats i ''RuneScape''. Den rymmer all information om spelares aktiviteter i spelet, inklusive sina färdigheter och prestationer, alla saker de har och de uppdrag de har gjort. Det gör också att stå spelaren till svars för något de har sagt via spelets chatt, särskilt inklusive eventuella brott mot reglerna i RuneScape. En spelares konto är liknande, men skilda från hans eller hennes karaktär. Det tecken representeras av en avatar som finns i spelet. Den avatar är anpassningsbar för att låta spelaren känna individen. Jagec har meddelat att konton och karaktärer i allmänhet hålls åtskilda vilket betyder att svarta märken emot på ett konto (till exempel i RuneScape forum) inte reflekterar över en spelares karaktär (med undantag av ett förbud eller stum). En spelare måste skapa ett konto för att spela spelet, som kräver ett användarnamn och ett lösenord. Kontot börjar som free-to-play som standard, men spelaren kan välja att betala en månadsavgift för att få extra pay-to-play innehåll och funktionalitet. En spelare kan skapa mer än ett konto, och kan byta mellan att spela dem utan gränser. De får dock inte vara inloggad på mer än ett av sina konton samtidigtJagex. "Multiple logging-in". RuneScape kundsupport. "Du kan skapa mer än ett konto, men om du gör det så kan du inte logga in på fler konton än ett när som helst, och de får inte interagera med varandra på något sätt.", och får inte tillåta någon annan att använda någon av sina konton när som helst.Jagex. "Buying, selling or sharing an account". RuneScape kundsupport. "Varje konto bör endast användas av en person. Kontodelning är inte tillåtet. Du får inte sälja, överlåta eller låna ut ditt konto till någon annan, eller tillåta någon annan att anväda ditt konto och du får inte ta emot ett konto som någon annan erbjuder dig." Jagex förbjuder också försäljning av konton. Jagex håller en strikt övervakning på spelare som försöker att sälja konton och en gärningsman är skyldig att drabbas av allvarliga påföljder, såsom att bli bannad, om de skulle försöka att antingen köpa eller sälja ett konto. Spelare kan ta emot meddelanden från Jagex via meddelandecentralen när de loggar in i spelet. Detta är det enda sätt på vilket Jagex kontaktar spelare individuellt, som de aldrig använder e-post.Jagex. "Security Information". RuneScape kundsupport. "För att du ska vara säker på att korrespondensen från oss är äkta, skickar vi alla meddelanden till ditt RuneScape Message Center." Spelarna måste också logga in på sitt konto för att kunna använda vissa funktioner på RuneScapes hemsida, inklusive publicering på RuneScapes forum, (för de som inte har uppnått 350 i total (totalt) nivå) rösta i officiella undersökningar, med hjälp av QuestHelp, och komma åt spelarmoderator centrum (om spelaren har status som spelarmoderator). Som av den 24 januari 2010, krävs spelare att logga in för att ge Jagex deras e-postadress. De kommer dock inte kontakta någon via e-post som tidigare nämnts.Jagex. "Security Information". RuneScape kundsupport. "För att du ska vara säker på att korrespondensen från oss är äkta, skickar vi alla meddelanden till ditt RuneScape Message Center." Du kan kolla på eller stänga av om du vill ta emot nyhetsbrev och detta via mail. Trivia *Spelarna är högerhänta, men när de håller i en båge håller de den med höger hand och drar i strängen med vänster, vilket är det vänsterhänta sättet att använda en båge. *Det finns vissa spekulationer om ursprunget till spelarens karaktär, som han eller hon verkar förekomma från ingenstans i Tutorial Island eller bredvid Sir Vant. Det anses av vissa spelare att karaktären verkligen skickas till ön eller Sir Vant för utbildning som vad vissa rikare familjer gjorde under medeltiden, på vilken RuneScape är baserad. *Vissa spelare tycker att spelarens karaktär har en familj, aldrig sedd i spelet, eller åtminstone en mor, som bygger på dialog under Tower of Life. *I Dream Mentor, sägs det att spelaren föddes i Misthalin under den femte åldern. Se också *Huvudkonto *Skill pure *Combat pure *Throwaway konto (noob konto) *Community *Användarnamn Externa länkar *Jagex. "How do I get started?" RuneScape Game Guide. Referenser fi:Account nl:Account Kategori:Mekanik